15 reasons to be proud of being a Hufflepuff
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Translation of "15 motivos para se orgulhar de ser um(a) Hufflepuff". Tired of having to endure the disappointment of students to be selected for the Hufflepuff, instead of Gryffindor, and the way people treat their House, ArLynn Mackenzie decided to create a list of 15 reasons that made you proud to be a Hufflepuff.


— Hey, Hufflepuff! — laugh their classmates.

ArLynn simply ignored and sat in a corner to read Harry Potter, once again, praying to touch the sign. The playground was the worst time she had to spend in high school: 20 minutes, every day, having to endure silent mocks because of the House which she belonged.

The Hufflepuff, for others, it was like the District 12 or 8 Caste: a house in which none of them wanted to fall and, if you fall, I felt shame and never admitted having been drawn there. It was not like the Slytherin which had its bad fame, was only considered the "home of the remains".

At such times, Lynn thought really there was a reason for his bad reputation that Slytherin. Most of Gryffindor, Slytherin actually were, in his opinion. Just didn't have the guts to admit it and be rejected.

The long-awaited signal finally rang. ArLynn remained sitting, waiting for the vast majority of the gang climb to follow behind.

The following class was the most boring of all: English. The teacher had a voice slurred it was so sleepy that it looked like the professor Binns. She remembered the year late in that almost kept a professor in this field, it was almost like potions. Each quarter was a different teacher, until the third stopped the trade. The only legal professor of material that they had was the Valdemar (in which she dubbed affectionately of Tom Riddle, because of similar names).

ArLynn paid attention in the first 5 minutes, then looked around and saw the most students working on cell phone, scribbling on a notebook, looking out the window, staring at the ceiling, sleeping ... Had no Hermione to take notes, even the cleverest fall into a State of torpor.

She started doodling on the last sheet of notebook and, when noticed, was writing a list, someone who harassing all morning.

0 - Not all are like Zacharias Smith.  
1 - Cedric Diggory was one of the champions in Triwizard Tournament and not a Gryffindor.  
1.1 - Harry Potter doesn't count, since it was frame Bartholomeu Crouch Jr.  
2 - We have the Hannah Abbott, future owner of the Leaky Cauldron.  
3 - We have the Tonks, big auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix.  
4 - Our common room is near the kitchens.  
5 - Our "password" is different from other common rooms.  
5.1 - No, not you talk names of food you will get.  
6 - We don't care about the prejudice between the houses, we are friends of all of them.  
7 - Is the home of J.K Rowling.  
8 - Do not hesitate to help those in need.  
8.1 - Even if it means not receiving anything in return.  
9 - Never will you betray our friends.  
9.1 - Our house has no traitor.  
9.2 - Gryffindor had Peter Pettigrew.  
9.3 - And Ravenclaw had Marietta Edgecombe, who betrayed Dumbledore's Army.  
9.4 - Do not consider Xenophílius Lovegood as a traitor. He missed, but was worried about his daughter. While Marietta had no excuse to betray the.  
10 - We were the first to support the Gryffindor in the fight against Voldemort.  
11 - Are sincere, but in a delicate way.  
12 - Accept all, regardless of skin color, beliefs, tastes...  
13 - We have a page "I bet I can find 10.000 who like Hufflepuff" in the Facebook.  
14 - There are so many posers in our house, if they even exist.  
14.1 - Unlike the Gryffindor.  
15 - Our animal is a Badger.  
15.1 - A peaceful animal, but if someone cause...  
15.2 - We are so :)

_Many say that the Hufflepuff is the "house of the remains", but that's not the truth. It's not a witch any you could live in Hufflepuff, turns out to be the house of the righteous, loyal, patients and workers. If you are a lazy, this is not your house!_

* * *

**PD:** If there is any spelling mistake, let me know! I'm Brazilian (unfortunately) and I don't write in English very well (again: unfortunately).


End file.
